


Vintage

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood is better than milk or wine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vintage

**Author's Note:**

> For the [darkship prompt meme](http://community.livejournal.com/prefer_my_life/38675.html) prompt "drink up, baby"

Spike reached for the bottle but it was empty. They'd polished off four bottles of the delicious red wine, but he still wasn't sated.

"Ooh, poor Spike," Dru said. "He wants more claret on his tongue." She kissed him, long and hard. "Let me give you what you want."

Spike let her trail her delicate fingers over his body, feeling his arousal build. Then she stopped and tugged at her nightshirt. She exposed one breast and used the nail of her index finger to tear open her skin, just below the areola. Spike's nostrils flared at the sudden scent of blood.

Dru licked her own finger and then smiled, coquettishly.

"Drink up, baby," she purred, pulled him in close. Spike closed his mouth around her breast, suckling hard, using his tongue to lap at the blood and grazing his teeth along the soft flesh and the sensitive nipple. Drusilla shrieked and giggled in pleasure, her fingers digging into his back.

"Better than wine," he said, when he finally pulled away, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"I'm a very good vintage."

"Yes, darling," he agreed. "You are that."


End file.
